This Can't Be Happening
by Theolivergirl
Summary: Spoilers for Silly love songs. Kurt cant believe that the man he is in love with is singing to another guy. Rated M for language and safety in later chapters.


**So this is my first story on this site, so go easy on me. **

**I really hope you like it (:**

**This was what I came up with in my head after the WIGYA video**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, If I did Klaine and Puckleberry would be the only things we saw (:

Enjoy (:

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening to me... _Was all Kurt thought as he stood singing in the GAP store, on the verge of collapsing in a pile of tears. _I thought he felt the same way, was I imagining the sideways glances we shared in the halls, the winks he gave me, and that when we hugged it lasted longer than a "friendly" hug? _ As the song finished and the man he was so desperatly in love with went up to the counter to talk the the object of his affection, Kurt couldn't handle the pressure he felt anymore and booked it out of the store, and ran across the mall to a bench where he felt it was safe enough to break down.

Kurt was literally sobbing in the middle of the mall, his safe haven, the place where Kurt though nothing could go wrong and everything was perfect. _He obviously doesn't feel the same way if hes telling another guy that he can keep his fucking toys in the fucking drawer. _Kurt thought as he was crying convulsively on the hard wooden bench. _What am I doing? _He thought to himself _I'm Kurt fucking Hummel, i don't cry in the middle of the mall because the first gay guy I meet turns out to be a total douche, I stand tall and proud because I'm perfect, and he's just to dumb to see that. _

After a few moments of contemplating what to do next, Kurt realized that he drove here with Blaine and so he must leave with Blaine. After a short trip to the bathroom to wash his face, puffy and tearstained, and to check his hair(still perfect), Kurt deemed himself perfect enough to fave the outside world.

As he made his way back to the GAP store, Kurt turned over alibis of where he dissappeared to, finally settling on that there was a sale at Macy's but nothing struck his fancy. As he reached the store, he could see all the Warblers looking worried outside.

"Where do you think he is?" He heard Wes say.

"Oh my god guys, What if he's hurt?" He heard Blaine say.

"I've literally called him 6 times, I hope he's alright" David piped in.

"Hey guys what's goin-" Kurt said as he approached the group, but was cut off short as the group turned around and pummeled him to the ground.

"Oh my god are you ok?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?

"Im fine!" Kurt heaved, as he couldn't breathe underneath the mass of boys that was on top of him. "Just get off of me!" He yelled. The other boys obliged and Blaine even held out a hand to help Kurt get to his feet. "I can handle myself." Kurt muttered as he ignored Blaines gesture and stood up by hisself. "Now can somebody tell me what's going on?" Kurt sounded pretty annoyed, because he was.

"We all came out of the store and realzed you weren't with us, and we couldn't find you..." Blaine said

"And you weren't answering your phone" David added.

"We though you got hurt, we are in Lima after all." Blaine finished.

"I'm fine." Kurt said. " I left the store and heard someone talking about a sale at Macy's butI couldn't find anything" Kurt said as he checked his pockets. "And I mustv'e left my phone in the car, Sorry guys"

"It's ok, we were worried is all." Blaine said with his signature charming smile that made Kurt go weak at the knees.

_No God dammit! You cannot let him do this to you, not after he just sang to another guy and made you __**help**__ him. Speaking of which_ "So, how did it go with the GAP guy?" Kurt asked Blaine as the other boys started to disperse and talk among themselves. Blaine looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, tilting his head to the side in an oh so adorable way that made him look like a puppy. _Ugh, I need to stop thinking he is cute_ Kurt said internally.

"You just sang a really suggestive song to that guy in the GAP and you are asking me what I am talking about?" Kurt asked, getting a little angry that Blaine was playing dumb.

"Oh!" Blaine said, Kurt could literally see the light bulb go on in his head. "That, that wasn't anything."

"Well you are going to have to explain to me how singing, and I quote 'And I want you so bad' in a middle of the store to the sales boy, isn't anything" Kurts anger was apparent in his voice, and Blaine could tell Kurt wasnt in on the joke.

"It literally wasn't anything, last night Wes, David and I were playing truth or dare" Blaine explained "I was dared that I had to sing a song of Wes's choice to anyone he chose. He thought it would be fun to bring the Warblers to participate in my humiliation. I had no idea that I'd be singing to him until Wes pointed him out through the store window." Blaine chuckled to himself. "After you left I had to convince that guy that it was all a joke and not to call the cops on us"

_Can I believe what I'm hearing...? Was that really just a dare...? He did seem nervous on the way here, but after his performance i just pegged it to anxiety that GAP guy wouldn't feel the same way. Is it possible that Blaine does actually like me? No that's stupid, he doesn't, he would of told you by now. _Kurt just stood there as his brain fought with itself, not saying anything to the shorter boy. He just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Are you going to say anything?" Blaine asked. But Kurt just kept staring. Kurt had decided that this was the best thing to do given his internal battle of _He loves me, he loves me not. _When Kurt still didn't say anything Blaine just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"You couldn't of told me it was a joke before?" Kurt practically yelled from behind Blaine. "You couldn'y of let me in on the little secret? That would have been a whole lot better than seeing the man that I have loved since you sang to me that day in the senior commons singing to **another man**. Do you know how that makes me feel? I love you Blaine! There I said it for the whole world to hear! I love you and I know I'm not yours, but I think I deserved, after all that I have been through, for you to tell me that was a joke." By the end of his outburst Kurt was sobbing again. And as he finished, he didn't even give the dumfounded Blaine a chance to say anything as he turned on his heel and ran to the door of the mall, desperate for fresh air.

"Kurt! Kurt wait!" Blaine yelled but Kurt didn't slow down until he was outside and the cool air was on his face. "Kurt let me talk to you" Blaine said as he finally reached the younger boy. "You can't just say things like that and then just run away, you didn't even let me have the chance to tell you that I loved you too, I always have, since I saw your perfect face on the stairs that day. " _Oh my god, was this really happening? Did he just say I love you too? This can't be happening, somebody pinch me! _Kurt thought as Blaine was still talking. But Kurt honestly didn't care what else he had to say because _Blaine had just told him he loved him! _And with that final revelation, Kurt grabbed Blaines face in his hands and pressed their lips together.

And in that moment, one of the worst days of Kurts life had turned into his best. _I am kissing __**Blaine Fucking Anderson**__! _Kurt thought as Blaines arms snaked around Kurts waist puling him in closer deepening the kiss and asking for entrance into Kurts mouth with his tongue, which Kurt accepted.

"Kurt?" Said Blaine, pulling back from the increasingly passionate kiss just enought to ge the word out.

"Mhmm" Kurt said into Blaines mouth.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" And with that Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as if to say of course.

_Everything is perfect._

_

* * *

_

WOW! Thanks for sticking with me through the end! I hope it wasn't too terrible, leave me a review so I can know what to work on!

Thanks (:


End file.
